Lost Without You
by Kates-Storys
Summary: Ryan muss sich damit abfinden dass sich Marissa für Luke entschieden hat. Als neue Nachbarn neben den Coopers einziehen, scheint sich plötzlich einiges in Newport zu verändern, sowohl zum Positiven als auch Negativen....
1. Chapter 1

**Inhalt:   
**Ryan muss sich damit abfinden dass sich Marissa für Luke entschieden hat. Als neue Nachbarn neben den Coopers einziehen, scheint sich plötzlich einiges in Newport zu verändern, sowohl zum Positiven als auch Negativen...  
**  
Anmerkung:   
**Die Story spielt ziemlich am Anfang von OC...Seth ist noch nicht mit Summer zusammen und Marissa hat sich für Luke entschieden.

Dies ist meine erste OC FanFiction, also seit bitte nicht zu streng mit mir.  
Über FB würde ich mich sehr freuen. ;-)

In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim Lesen.

Greets.  
California  
**  
------------------------------------------------------------**

**Lost Without You**

**Part 1**

"Seth! Liegst du noch immer im Bett!" Sandy Cohen öffnete die Tür zum Zimmer seines Sohnes.  
Dieser lag, obwohl es schon 10 Uhr war, noch immer in seinem Bett.

"Seth!" sagte Sandy abermals, diesmal aber mit etwas lauterer Stimme.

"Dad?" Seth drehte sich völlig verschlafen zu Seite und sah seinen Vater in der Tür stehen. "Was gibt's!" fragte er und setze sich im Bett auf nachdem er sich ausgiebig gestreckt hatte.

Sandy zog eine Augebraue hoch, "Wolltest du deiner Mum nicht bei den Vorbereitungen für die Party helfen? Ryan ist schon seit 2 Stunden wach und hilft in der Küche!"

Seth stand auf und stellte sich vor seinen Dad: "Du hast recht, ich sollte mich auch mal nützlich machen. Ich inspiziere erst mal das Bad." Grinsend verließ er sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer.

Sandy liebte seinen Sohn über alles und seit Ryan bei ihnen eingezogen war, lebte Seth so richtig auf, und dass nicht im negativen Sinne. Ganz im Gegenteil.

"Ich schieb die hier schon mal in den Ofen!" Ryan nahm das Blech mit den Keksen von der Theke und schob dieses in den Backofen.

"Du kennst dich in der Küche ganz schön gut aus!" Kirsten lächelte ihren Pflegesohn dankend zu, wenigstens einer der ihr hier half. Sie wollte sich einen Partyservice heute mal sparen und alles alleine vorbereiten. Nicht dass sie das Geld nicht dazu hätte, es ging ihr einfach darum auch mal zu zeigen, dass sie eine gute Party alleine, ohne großen Partyservice organisieren konnte.

"Kommt Marissa heute auch?" Sandy kam gerade in die Küche herein und sah Ryan fragend an.

Dieser zuckte nur mit den Schultern.   
Natürlich war es ihm nicht egal, er würde sich wünschen dass sie kommen würde. Aber bevor er sie mit Luke an ihrer Seite sah, sah er sie lieber gar nicht. Marissa hatte sich für Luke entschieden und damit musste er sich früher oder später abfinden, auch wenn es ihm noch so weh tat.

"Seth hat sie eingeladen!" bemerkte Kirsten als keine Antwort von Ryan kam.

Ryan war etwas überrascht über diese Neuigkeit. Wieso hatte ihm Seth nichts davon erzählt?

"Ich geh mal ne Runde spazieren. Bin in einer Stunde wieder da. Ist das okay!" Ryan legte die Schürze ab.  
Es war wieder dieser nachdenkliche Blick, den Sandy und Kirsten mittlerweile schon zu gut kannten, der sich nun in Ryans Gesicht abzeichnete..

Kirsten lächelte: "Natürlich, geh ruhig! Du hast mir ja schon eine Menge geholfen, im Gegensatz zu gewissen anderen Personen in diesem Haushalt!" sie warf daraufhin einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu Sandy.

"Einmal ist Sonntag und selbst da muss man arbeiten!" Sandy schnaubte und gab seiner Frau schließlich einen Kuss auf die Wange. Bevor er sich auf den Weg zum Pool machte um die Lampions aufzuhängen, drehte er sich noch einmal zu Ryan: "Dass wird heute eine tolle Party!"

"Mal sehen!" sagte dieser mit ruhiger Stimme und gesenkten Blick und verließ daraufhin das Haus.

Sandy und Kirsten blickten ihm Nachdenklich nach. So gern sie ihm helfen würden, hier konnten auch sie nichts tun...

Fortsetzung folgt


	2. Chapter 2

_Kommentar: Vielen Dank für das nette Feedback. Ich hoffe euch gefällt der 2. Teil eben so gut. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Lg, California_ Part 2 

Ryan ging die Einfahrt der Cohens hinunter und machte sich auf den Weg die Straße hinab. Als er bei dem Haus der Coopers vorbei kam, machte er kurz halt. Nachdenklich betrachtete er den schwarzen Jeep der in der Auffahrt stand.

Es war Lukes Auto, also war er wohl in diesem Momentl gerade bei Marissa.

Nachdem er noch einige Zeit Gedankenverloren herumstand, ging er schließlich doch weiter. Er wollte einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Als er bei Marissas Haus vorbei war, bog gerade ein Umzugswagen in die Auffahrt des nächsten Hauses ein. Ryan ging ein paar Schritte vorwärts und schielte neugierig in die Auffahrt. Da stand noch ein zweiter Umzugswagen und eine Menge Leute waren damit beschäftig Möbel und andere Utensilien in das Haus zu verfrachten.

Da fiel ihm ein, das Kirsten ihm vor einigen Tagen erzählt hatte, dass nach langer Zeit endlich wieder jemand in das Haus einzieht.

Da erblickte er plötzlich 2 Männer im schwarzen Anzug die sich vor dem Eingang des Hauses positionierten. Die Beiden sahen aus wie Wachleute. „Vielleicht zieht da ne Berühmtheit ein!" schoss es Ryan durch den Kopf.

„Uffff!" Ryan fiel unsanft zu Boden und er spürte wie eine lange nasse Zunge über sein Gesicht glitt.

„Hey, lass dass!" er versuchte die Hände über sein Gesicht zu legen und gleichzeitig den riesigen Hund von sich wegzustoßen, der sich mit seinen Vorderpfoten auf Ryans Brust abstützte.

Es kitzelte so dass Ryan sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen konnte: „Jetzt reicht es aber mein Junge, ich hatte heute schon eine Dusche!" Mit Müh und Not schaffte er es den Hund dazu zu bringen von im ab zu lassen.

„Cole! Cole,...hey mein Süßer, wo bist du!" Hörte man von weiten eine junge Frauenstimme rufen, Daraufhin lief der Hund auch schon ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken der Stimme entgegen, die eindeutig aus dem Garten des Hauses kam.

Langsam richtete sich Ryan wieder auf und strich sich ein paar mal über sein ehemals weißes Shirt, jetzt zierten es 2 braune Pfotenabdrücke.

Er ging weiter und als er schließlich am Garten des Hauses vorbei kam, konnte er es nicht lassen und wendete seinen Blick nach rechts. Durch den schwarzen Stahlzaun sah er Cole der sichtlich fröhlich hinter einer jungen blonden Frau nachlief die auf das Haus zuging. Sie musste noch sehr jung sein, der Figur nach. Über den rechten Knöchel zierte ein kleines Tattoo ihr schlankes Bein. Nur zu gern hätte er ihr Gesicht gesehen. Ryan war merkte gar nicht wie hinter ihm jemand auftauchte: „Kann ich ihnen irgendwie helfen?" Ryans Blick wanderte an dem Mann im schwarzen Anzug hinauf.

„Schon okay, ich wollte gerade weitergehen!" entgegnete Ryan etwas unsicher.

„Dann ist ja alles in Ordnung!" Der Wachmann setzte sich seine Sonnenbrille auf und wartete bis Ryan weiterging.

Ryan stand auf und ging einige Schritte vorwärts. Während er ging drehte er sich noch einmal für einen Moment um. Der Mann stand noch immer dort und beobachtete ihn.

„Na dass scheinen ja sehr vertrauenserweckende Leute zu sein!" murmelte Ryan vor sich hin und setzte seinen Weg auf die Suche nach der Erleuchtung im Falle Marissa fort.

„Guten Morgen Seth! Freut mich dass du auch noch den Weg aus dem Bett gefunden hast!" Kirsten drückte ihren Sohn eine Tasse Kaffee in die Hand und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter: „Du kannst mir gleich mal dabei helfen die Dips vorzubereiten."

„Mum, findest du nicht wir sollten da einen Experten hinzuziehen!...Sieh mal, du machst dir soviel Arbeit, dass muss doch nicht sein!" Seth grinste seine Mutter an: „Ich ruf mal den Partyservice an!"

„Nichts da mein Lieber, wir werden dass alles alleine zubereiten!"

„Aber Mum, die Leute wollen doch nachdem Essen noch weiterleben!"

„Was soll dass denn heißen! Ich kann kochen!" Kirsten sah ihren Sohn vorwurfsvoll an.

„Alles klar Mum, ich bestell schon mal die Krankenwagen vor!" grinsend setzte er sich an den Tisch: „Wo ist eigentlich, Ryan?"

„Er ist spazieren gegangen, wollte wohl ein bisschen alleine sein!"

„Ah, er denkt wieder nach. Er sollte aufpassen dass ihm sein Kopf nicht einmal platzt. Ich werden ihm entgegengehen!" Seth stand auf und war schon dabei die Küche zu verlassen.

„Seth!" sagte Kirsten in einem leicht strengen Ton.

Dieser blieb seufzend in der Tür stehen.

„Er muss auch mal alleine sein. Ihr seid doch ununterbrochen zusammen. Lass ihm mal ein bisschen Zeit für sich, er wird schon mit dir Reden wenn er will." Kirsten deutete Seth dass er sich wieder hinsetzen sollte und stellte ihm die Zutaten für die Saucen auf den Tisch.

Seth setzte sich wieder hin: „Ja schon, aber ich dachte ich könnte ihn etwas aufheitern, er hatte es bis jetzt ja nicht sonderlich leicht. Erst die Schlägerein und mit Mädchen hat er auch kein Glück. Vielleicht sollte er ins Kloster gehen um inneren Frieden zu finden."

„Scherzkeks!" entgegnete im Kirsten.

„Nein, ich meine das vollkommen ernst. und ich werde ihn dabei begleiten. Es sei denn Summer entscheidet sich in letzter Minute doch noch mir ihre Liebe zu gestehen!" siegessicher biss er in eine der Karotten die eigentlich für die Sauce gedacht waren.

„Summer?" ertönte plötzlich Ryans Stimme, „Du könntest sie ja für heute Abend einladen!" Ryan schien etwas bessere Laune zu haben, zumindest ließ sein Gesichtsausdruck dies so scheinen als er in die Küche kam.

Seth nickte mit dem Kopf: „Eine sehr weiser Tipp mein Freund. Auch ich habe schon daran gedacht!"

„Und!" Ryan setzte sich neben seinen Freund.

„Nunja, immerhin hab ich schon darüber nachgedacht."

„Und auf was wartest du noch! Lade sie ein, bevor es jemand anders tut. Glaub mir, solch eine Chance solltest du ergreifen." Ryan glaubte selbst kaum was er da sagt, kam das gerade wirklich von ihm.

„Du hast recht, ich wird es tun. Ich rufe Summer sofort an. Ich lade sie ein!" Seth sprang von seinem Sessel hoch, blieb jedoch stehen.

Ryan und Kirsten sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Ich brauchte nur einen Moment um mich zu sammeln. Nun bin ich bereit.!" Seth stolzierte ins Wohnzimmer und schnappte sich das Telefon.

„Die neuen Nachbarn neben den Coopers sollten heute einziehen. Hast du jemanden gesehen als du vorbeigekommen bist!" fragte Kirsten während sie die Milchflasche zurück in den Kühlschrank stellte.

„Könnte man so sagen!" Ryan öffnete seine Jacke und zeigte auf sein weißes Shirt mit den Pfotenabdrücken.

„Ist dir etwas passiert!" fragte sie besorgt als sie die Abdrücke sah.

Ryan schob die Augenbrauen hoch: „Nein, es ist alles okay. Ich hab nur noch eine zweite Dusche bekommen." Sein Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einen kleinen Lächeln.

Kirsten war erleichtert.

„Aber...!" begann Ryan.

Kirsten sah Ryan fragend an: „Aber!"

„Naja, als ich am Haus vorbei bin, hab ich zwei Wachmänner gesehen die beim Hauseingang standen und als ich kurz am Zaun stand und durch sah, kam einer zu mir und wollte wissen was ich hier will." erzählte Ryan während er begann das Gemüse für die Dips zu schneiden.

„Hmm, vielleicht überwachen die nur den Umzug dass auch alles Reibungslos abläuft!" meinte Kirsten.

„Wahrscheinlich!" gab Ryan zurück, obwohl er dass eher als unwahrscheinlich empfand.

„Was war denn so interessantes hinter dem Zaun!" hakte Kirsten schließlich neugierig nach.

„Ach da war so ein Mädchen!" sagte Ryan ohne aufzusehen.

„Aha ich verstehe!" Kirsten grinste Ryan an.

Dieser schmunzelte: „Ich wollte nur sehen wem der Hund gehört!"

„Alles klar!" Kirsten schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

Und Ryan konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen, war er so leicht zu durschauen!...

Fortsetzung folgt 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3 

„Ich habs getan!" seufzend kam Seth zurück in die Küche.

„Du hast tatsächlich mit Summer gesprochen und sie eingeladen!" freudig überraschend klang Kirstens Stimme, während sie ihren Sohn erwartungsvoll ansah.

Seth legte das Telefon zur Seite und kniff ein Auge zusammen: „Naja, direkt gesprochen habe ich nicht mit ihr. Aber ihre Mailbox ist doch schon mal ein Anfang, oder?" Etwas unsicher sah er zu Ryan.

„Und was ist wenn sie die Mailbox nicht abhört?" Ryan stellte die fertigen Dips in den Kühlschrank.

„Heute sind wir ja mal wieder sehr optimistisch mein Freund!" bemerkte Seth sarkastisch und klopfte Ryan auf die Schulter.

Kirsten lächelte, sie war froh dass sich Seth und Ryan so gut verstanden.

„Jungs, könnt ihr mir mal helfen!" rief Sandy vom Pool aus ins Haus hinein.

Im nächsten Moment sahen Ryan und Seth, Kirsten fragend an.

Diese nickte: „Geht ruhig, ich mach hier weiter!"

Kurz darauf waren die Beiden auch schon bei Sandy am Pool. Dieser versuchte gerade die Lampiongirlanden zu entwirren, die schon seit mindestens 2 Jahren, ohne dass sie gebraucht wurden, in der Garage herumlagen.

„Ein Partyservice würde die ganze Sache etwas vereinfachen!" meinte Seth besserwisserisch während er Ryan und seinem Dad dabei zu sah, wie sie die Girlande entwirrten.

„Oder du könntest uns dabei helfen, dann hätten wir den Wirrwarr schneller auseinander!" Sandy sah seinen Sohn, schon etwas verzweifelt von den ganzen Knoten in der Girlande, an.

„Das könnte ich allerdings, aber wie ich sehe habt ihr die Sache doch ganz gut im Griff!" mit einem Satz ließ sich Seth in einem der Liegestühle fallen.

Ryan und Sandy sahen sich gleichzeitig an und nickten sich zu.

So schnell konnte Seth gar nicht sehen, schwamm er auch schon samt seiner Kleidung im Pool.

„Sorry, dass hat jetzt sein müssen!" sagte Ryan lachend, als Seth wieder aufgetaucht war.

Doch Seth nahm es gelassen: „Ich hatte sowieso vor in den Pool zu springen!" Er grinste.

Nachdem er aus dem Pool kam, konnte er sich doch noch überwinden und half den beiden dabei das Girlanden Problem zu lösen.

Während Seth und Sandy draußen weitermachten, half Ryan, Kirsten wieder in der Küche.

Kirsten war gerade dabei eine Torte zu glasieren, als es an der Tür läutete.

„Ryan könntest du zur Tür gehen!" bat sie ihren Adoptivsohn.

„Bin schon unterwegs!" Er stellte den Topf mit Nudeln zur Seite und machte sich auf den Weg zur Türe.

„Guten Tag!" sagte Ryan freundlich als er die Tür öffnete. Vor ihm stand eine Frau, an die Ende 30 mit blonden Haaren.  
Sie lächelte Ryan an und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen: „Ich bin Casey Baker und dass ist meine Tochter Samantha!" Sie trat einen Stück zur Seite und ein junges Mädchen in Ryans alter mit ebenfalls blonden Haaren wie ihre Mutter, trat einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Hallo!" sagte sie und lächelte Ryan an.

„Hi, ich bin Ryan!" stellte sich dieser vor und reichte ihr die Hand, wobei er darauf achtete dass sein Handgriff nicht zu fest war.

„Wir sind heute neben dem Haus der Familie Cooper eingezogen. Ich wollte mich bei Kirsten dafür bedanken, dass sie uns dieses tolle Haus vermittelt hat!" erklärte Mrs. Baker ihren überraschenden Besuch.

‚Dann musste Samantha wohl das Mädchen mit dem Tattoo sein!' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Kommen sie doch rein, ich hole Kirsten gleich!"

Die beiden betraten das Haus und als Samantha an Ryan vorbeikam, ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, dass er nach unten zu ihren Beinen sah, und tatsächlich, sie war es.

Daraufhin verschwand er auch schon in die Küche: „Kirsten, die neuen Nachbarn von denen du erzählt hast sind hier!"

„Ah, die Bakers! Warte einen Moment, ich komme gleich mit dir mit!" Kirsten nahm die Schürze ab und ging mit Ryan wieder zurück ins Wohnzimmer wo die beiden auf sie warteten.

„Herzlich Willkommen in Orange County!" sagte Kirsten erfreut als sie die beiden sah, „Hat alles mit dem Umzug problemlos geklappt!"

„Danke, alles bestens!" bedankte sich Casey, „Ich glaube meine Tochter Samantha kennen sie noch nicht!"

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, ich bin Kirsten. Es wird dir hier bestimmt gefallen!" sie lächelte sie freundlich an, „Meine beiden Söhne Ryan und Seth sind auch ungefähr in deinem Alter!" dann wandte sie sich an Ryan, „Ihr könntet doch Samantha demnächst mal an den Pier mitnehmen und ihr alles in Orange County zeigen!"

Sie sah abwechselnd zu Samantha und Ryan, und wartete darauf bis einer von den beiden endlich etwas sagte.

„Klar, wenn du möchtest können Seth und ich dir morgen alles zeigen!" brach Ryan schließlich das Schweigen.

Samantha kam sich wohl leicht überrumpelt vor, nahm das Angebot aber dankend an.

„Schatz, hast du die..!" Sandy unterbrach sich selbst, als er mit Seth ins Wohnzimmer kam und bemerkte dass sie Besuch hatten.

„Ihr kommt gerade richtig!" Kirsten deutete ihnen näher zu kommen, „Dass sind Casey und Samantha Baker und dass hier ist mein Mann Sandy und mein Sohn Seth!"

Alle begrüßten sich freundlich. Seth war die Situation doch etwas peinlich, stand er hier doch noch durchnässt in seinen Schlabberklamotten. Er setzte sich schließlich neben Ryan auf die Armlehne des Couchsessels und lauschte der Unterhaltung von Mrs. Baker und Kirsten.

Sie erfuhren dass die beiden aus Los Angeles kamen um hier ein neues Leben zu beginnen. Auf die Frage hin wo denn ihr Mann sei, schwieg sie einen kurzen Moment. Was Ryan und Seth ziemlich komisch vorkam, denn schon im nächsten Moment, erzählte sie von der Scheidung.

Während Samanthas Mutter redete und redete, schwieg sie und machte einen leicht gelangweilten Eindruck.

„Sollen wir dir das Haus zeigen!" Seth fuchtelte mit seiner Hand herum und zeigte Richtung Küche.

Samantha lächelte und schon schlichen sich die 3 davon.

„Also Samantha…!" begann Seth, doch diese unterbrach ihn plötzlich, „Ihr könnt ruhig Sam zu mir sagen, Samantha nennt mich nur meine Mum!" Etwas unsicher sah sie die Beiden an.

„Alles klar Sam!" Seth schleifte sie gefolgt von Ryan zuerst durch die Küche, „Hier versuchen meine Mutter und Ryan heute schon den ganzen Tag zu kochen. Auf das Essen sind wir schon gespannt, denn normalerweise gibt es jeden Tag etwas vom Lieferservice!"

„Wieso dass!" fragte Sam neugierig, als sie gerade auf den Weg zum Pool waren.

„Naja, Kirsten kann nicht besonders gut kochen!" erklärte Ryan.

„Ah verSethe!" Sam nickte verständnisvoll. Dann sah sie sich um: „Gebt ihr eine Party!" dabei hob sie einen der Lampions auf, der wohl von der Girlande gefallen war, und hängte ihn wieder darauf.

„Jep, eine Party! Partys sind hier mittlerweile schon zur Routine geworden. Wir feiern sozusagen den Ende des Sommers. Am Montag geht ja auch die Schule wieder los!" wobei Seth nach diesen letzten Satz einen weniger erfreutes Gesicht machte.

„Weißt du schon in welche Schule du gehen wirst?" lenkte Ryan das Thema wieder auf Sam.

Sam überlegte kurz: „Ich glaube die Harbour High, wenn ich mich nicht irre!"

Ryan wurde hellhörig und lächelte: „Dann werden wir uns sicher öfter über den Weg laufen, wie beide gehen dort auch auf die Schule!"

Sam schien fast etwas erleichtert. Es war immer gut jemanden schon vorher zu kennen, bevor man in eine neue Schule kommt.

„Und wie ist die Schule so!" wollte sie wissen.

„Der Kaffee ist gut!" Seth grinste und alle 3 mussten drauf lachen.

„Ihr scheint euch ja ganz gut zu verSethen! Freut mich zu sehen!" Kirsten und Casey kamen gerade zum Pool.

„Samantha wir müssen gehen, es gibt noch eine Menge zu tun!" drängte Casey sie etwas.

„Okay!" dann stand sie auf und drehte sich noch einmal zu Seth und Ryan: „Danke für die tolle Führung durch euer Haus! Bye!"

Daraufhin verließen Sam und ihre Mutter das Haus der Cohens.

„Ein nettes Mädchen, was!" fragend sah Seth, Ryan an.

„Ja, sie scheint ganz okay zu sein!" gab dieser zurück.

Seth zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah seinen Freund an: „Okay! Also für mich ist sie von einer Skala von 1 bis 10 auf jeden Fall eine 9!"

„Wieso gerade eine 9!" Ryan sah seinen Freund neugierig an.

Seth begann aufzuzählen: „Sie ist nett, sehr hübsch, hat Humor, und dass Tattoo und das mehr als nette Spiderman Shirt schieben sie dann schließlich zur Nummer 9 hinauf!"

Ryan musste Lachen: „Da geb ich dir vollkommen Recht mit all den Dingen, aber warum ist sie denn keine 10?"

Seth zuckte mit den Schulter: „Sie ist nicht Summer!"


End file.
